


Just an Ordinary Housefly

by briewinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nogitsune Aftermath, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, season 3b/season 4 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is still recovering from the Nogitsune and while home alone, he hears the sound of a fly and completely freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an Ordinary Housefly

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is unbeta'd, seen by only my eyes so all mistakes are mine. if you see something i may have missed or something doesn't make sense, let me know and I'll get it fixed. (btw, i'm totally looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested, that'd be really great.)
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a normal Friday night and Stiles was sitting at his desk, doing homework because sleep just wasn't happening tonight. And he would worry that this was the Nogitsune thing again, but he hadn't felt that type of evil buzzing under his skin ever since they expelled Void from him.

Stiles was brought out of his musings by the sound of a faint buzzing. He froze, body tensing and his hand tightening around the pencil, almost breaking it in half. His breath quickened and he slammed his eyes shut, willing the panic to subside.

“It’s just a normal, everyday fly and not the evil, fox spirit wielding fly.” Stiles repeated over and over again. He tried going back to his homework and did his best to ignore the fly.

Stiles pulled out his iPod and shoved the earbuds in his ears and blasted the music to cover the constant buzzing. And it worked. For a little while at least. Homework forgotten, Stiles stood from his desk and began pacing his room. He yanked the earbuds from his ears and placed the iPod on his desk and picked up his phone.

**_Stiles: Bro, I need some help ASAP._ **

Stiles waited for the immediate reply, but it came back ten minutes later.

**_Scott: Is it anything supernatural related? Because Kira and I are FINALLY getting to have our first date and…yeah._ **

Stiles felt terrible. He knew that that was happening tonight but in his panic he totally forgot.

**_Stiles: Shit. Sorry bro totally forgot. Don’t worry about it, it can wait. You and Kira have a nice time and don’t do anything that I wouldn't do ;) We’ll talk later._ **

He threw his cell phone on the bed and brought his fingers up to his mouth and proceeded to chew on his nails. The fly flew a little too close to him and Stiles flailed and flung himself down on his bed. He pulled the covers up and over him, his phone hitting him on the head in the process.

“Ow!” Stiles exclaimed as he rubbed his head, pulling up the number he hadn't contacted since the whole Mexico fiasco but he was desperate here.

**_Stiles: Hey, I know you’re probably busy with your new wolfy powers and you totally don’t have to come, but I could really use some help._ **

After he hit send, he put the phone beside him and tried to focus on something besides the fly buzzing around his bedroom. Just for good measure, Stiles had his hands clasped tightly over his ears and he didn't hear his bedroom window open.

Derek dropped through the window on silent feet, eyes glowing blue and looked around for any kind of danger. He relaxed when he found nothing and searched the quiet room for Stiles instead. His eyes landed on the shaking lump on the bed.

Derek’s brows furrowed as he caught the low mumbling coming from Stiles. Confused, Derek looked around the room again and heard the faint buzzing in the room. He followed the sound before he finally caught the annoying insect and let it fly out the window, closing it afterwards.

Derek walked over to Stiles and sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hand on top of the shaking teen. “Stiles?”

Stiles stopped muttering but the shaking didn't stop. “Derek? Is it gone?” he asked, voice muffled by the blankets surrounding him.

Derek slid closer to the still shaking teen, rubbing soothing circles into Stiles’ arm. “Yeah, it’s gone. Do you want to come out of there and tell me what this is all about?”

Stiles removed the blankets and sat up against the headboard and pulled his knees up to his chest. He sighed. “I was doing my homework because I couldn't sleep and then the fly appeared and I…panicked.”

Immediately, understanding hit Derek and he moved to sit beside Stiles. He wrapped his arm around the teen and pulled Stiles closer to his side, surrounding the teen with his warmth and protection.

“You’re safe now Stiles. The Nogitsune is gone and never coming back. Everything that that _thing_ did was in no way shape or form your fault. Okay?” Derek asked.

Stiles continued to shake in Derek’s arms as the wolf held him and consoled him. Images streamed through Stiles’ head and they were so dark and gloomy they made Stiles’ chest hurt and tears sprang to his eyes and spilled over on to his cheeks. He held tightly to Derek’s shirt, burying his face into the wolf’s neck and just let the tears fall until his body succumbed to huge, heaving sobs.

He cried. He cried for Scott, whom he stuck a sword into his abdomen and toyed with him. For Kira. For which he slammed such a sweet girl on a metal vet table. For his dad. For putting him through the stress of learning of the supernatural and for almost killing him with the bomb at the station. For Derek and tossing him around like he was a ragdoll. For Melissa. For Lydia. And for getting Allison and Aiden killed. And for also putting Isaac in the hospital. He cried for them all, but the worst of it all was that he cried for his mother and what she would think of him now and all the things he’d done.

So he cried into Derek’s shoulder until he had no more tears left to cry and he exhausted himself from the emotional turmoil. Stiles’ grip never wavered from Derek’s shirt, needing to know that this was real and that Derek wasn't going to go anywhere. Stiles really didn't like showing any kind of weakness or vulnerability around any of the pack because he was always the strong one, the glue that kept them all together and he didn't want their sympathy or pity. He was the care giver and it was really hard for him to accept any kind of help.

But here was Derek, former Alpha of their rag tag little group, holding him and letting him get tears and snot all over his shoulder. Stiles didn't know what to do with this side of Derek. It was hard to see this version of Derek and remember the wolf that he met in the woods, all surly and broody; knocking his head into his steering wheel and tossing him up against walls. That Derek he understood, but this Derek? This Derek was a complete mystery to him and he didn't know how to handle this. But he’d be lying if he said he didn't like it. It was weird. Ever since the pool incident, Stiles trusted Derek with his life.

But what about his heart? Ever since that day in the woods, Stiles harbored a secret crush on the man. Stiles really hoped that he kept it hidden well, but knowing his luck, his body had probably already betrayed him over and over again. And being in such close proximity to Derek really wasn't helping his situation.

Derek had noticed that Stiles had gone really quiet after he’d finally calmed down from his emotional breakdown. Derek didn't have to say anything, just held the teen as Stiles cried and shook in his embrace. He knew that Stiles hadn't taken the time to properly grieve his friends and come to think about it, Stiles probably hadn't had a good cry since his mother died.

And that just made him think about his own family. The last time he cried was probably when Laura died and he buried her by their old house. Derek shook his head, clearing his thoughts. This wasn't about him but about Stiles. He continued to hold the teen in his arms and stroking his hand up and down Stiles’ back. Every now and again he would whisper soothing and comforting words into Stiles’ temple. Derek relaxed further into the mattress and got ready to slide down the headboard to lie in a more comfortable position.

Stiles’ entire body went stiff and his hand tightened even further into Derek’s t-shirt and he was embarrassed at the high whimper that escaped his throat.

“Don’t leave me. Please.” Stiles whispered out, clinging desperately to the body next to him.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and moved down the bed, turning them on their sides and got them comfortable. He tucked Stiles’ head under his chin and continued to rub over Stiles’ back.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here, alright?” Derek said.

Stiles nodded his head into Derek’s neck and relaxed slightly against the warm body pressed up against him. He sighed contentedly into the wolf’s skin and relinquished his hold on Derek’s t-shirt and stroked his fingertips over the skin of Derek’s neck. Stiles distracted himself from his dark thoughts with the feel of Derek’s smooth skin. Stiles drew idle patterns over the skin and he felt his eyes begin to droop closed as sleep finally found him.

Derek let Stiles do what he wanted if it kept the teen calm and happy. He had to admit that the careful touches and patterns stirred his wolf, making him purr in contentment and happiness. It had been a long time since he or his wolf had felt like this. Braeden was nice for a while, but she never stirred his wolf like Stiles was doing right now.

Derek could still smell sadness wafting off the teen and it made him and his wolf restless. He listened as Stiles’ breathing and heart rate slowed down into sleep and felt the full weight of Stiles settle next to him as the teen’s body fully relaxed into much needed sleep. Derek contemplated leaving and letting Stiles sleep, but he just couldn't abandon Stiles like that.

So Derek maneuvered them around, flipping Stiles over to lie on top of him, pulling the covers out from beneath him and wrapped them around the still sleeping teen. Derek rumbled low in his chest at the feeling of Stiles’ full weight resting on top of him. It made his wolf yip in happiness and settle contentedly beneath his skin knowing that their mate was so close.

And whoa. Where did that come from? Was his wolf feeling okay? Was he reading that right? Did his wolf actually think Stiles was their mate?

_Yes mate. He’s perfect for us. Must love and protect mate._

Derek didn't argue with his wolf, just wrapped his arms around Stiles’ back and settled into the mattress, eyes drooping closed to the combined scents of them both in his nose.

A few hours later, Stiles awoke feeling well rested and really warm. His eyes fluttered open slowly, blinking against the brightness of his room. He rubbed his cheek against solid muscle and he froze. Memories from last night flooded him and he relaxed back down into Derek’s body before embarrassment took over. There was no subtle way of hiding his erection without Derek feeling it.

Stiles minutely shifted his hips and a small gasp escaped his lips as arousal sparked through him. He knew it was wrong and he would be taking advantage of Derek while he was sleeping, but god it felt so fucking good. Stiles had so many fantasies involving the wolf beneath him and Stiles couldn't help but rub against Derek again. He began to pant as he set a slow, torturous rhythm, wanting to draw it out as much as possible because he knew he’d never get another chance to be so close to Derek like this again.

Derek had woken up at the first sign that Stiles did, but kept his eyes closed and his breathing nice and even and waited to see what Stiles would do. At the first grind, Derek had to force himself to keep the loud moan from escaping. His wolf was howling and pacing, wanting to have their mate. Derek couldn't stay still any longer. The feel of his mate on top of him and their combined scents was driving him wild.

His eyes popped open, glowing blue, and he gripped the teen’s hips in a bruising grip. Derek heard Stiles gasp from above him and he could only thrust up in response. He felt Stiles sit up and roll his hips down into his own as Derek thrust up. Both were panting for air now as their bodies responded to each other and sped up.

Stiles couldn't hold back his gasps and moans once Derek became a willing participant. Stiles needed more. So much more. He lay back down over Derek and slanted their lips together, chastely at first. But then Stiles licked across the seam of Derek’s lips, begging for entrance. He moaned low in his throat when Derek gave him entrance and swirled his tongue around inside the wolf’s mouth, thoroughly tasting the mouth he’d been dreaming of for the last few years.

Reluctantly Stiles had to pull away, needing a deep lungful of air. “Derek, please.” He didn't know what he was asking for and hoped to god that Derek knew.

Derek smoothed his hands up and under Stiles’ t-shirt, feeling smooth skin under his fingertips as he dragged the teen’s shirt up and over Stiles’ head and threw it across the room. He took hold of Stiles’ hands and gently squeezed them while shaking his head. Derek slowly let his eyes travel over the pale skin, tiny moles scattered here and there. He took in the slightly defined muscles of the teen’s arms from lacrosse and training sessions with the pack. And those broad defined shoulders that seemed to carry the weight of the world on them.

Derek rubbed his thumbs over Stiles’ knuckles. “You don’t need to hide from me Stiles. You are beautiful.”

Stiles looked away from the intense look in Derek’s eyes. How could someone like Derek want someone like him? After everything he’d done, Stiles didn't understand how he still had friends or his dad for that matter.

_‘Maybe everyone would've been better off if I had died with the Nogitsune.'_ Stiles thought to himself.

“What?”

Okay, so maybe he’d been thinking out loud. “Uh…nothing.”

Derek shook his head. “No, don’t lie to me. Why would you say that?”

Stiles couldn't say anything. What could he say? He just sat there, still straddling Derek’s thighs, his hard on deflated a little bit with all these dark thoughts looming in his mind.

Derek growled and flipped them so that Stiles was lying on the mattress. Derek sat up on his knees between Stiles’ thighs and took his own shirt off, tossing it to meet Stiles’ across the room. If he couldn't get through to Stiles with his words, then maybe he’d have to use his actions instead.

Derek started off by placing gentle kisses all over Stiles’ face and down to his neck, sucking at the pulse points on the sides of the teen’s neck. He kissed down the center of Stiles’ chest all the way down to his belly button where Derek swirled his tongue around the rim before dipping it in and out a few times, coating it with saliva.

He brushed his hands down Stiles’ pajama pant clad thighs, feeling the muscles quiver under his touch. Derek tugged the sleep pants down enough to expose those slender hips and the bones jutting out from them. He ran the tip of his tongue across the delicate skin, hip bone to hip bone, and then back again to bite and suck a mark into Stiles’ right hip.

Stiles squirmed under the attention. He’d never felt anything like this during his ‘private time’. He never knew those spots on his body could be so sensitive. He was gasping and moaning, pushing his hips up into Derek’s sinful mouth. He fisted his hands in the sheets as he panted, feeling his dick get hard again. He wanted to touch but he was afraid this was all just his mind playing tricks on him.

Stiles could feel tears gathering in his eyes and he let out a broken sob when Derek moved to his other hip. He relinquished his hold on the sheets and brought his hands up to his face, counting his fingers to make sure this was really happening.

Derek looked up at Stiles through his lashes and stopped what he was doing and took Stiles’ hands into his and pinned them beside the teen’s head. He leant up and licked away the tear tracks on Stiles’ cheeks and nuzzled into his neck, kissing and murmuring into the skin.

“Shh…it’s okay. I've got you. You’re right here with me and you are safe.”

Derek bit into the juncture of where Stiles’ neck met shoulder and sucked a bruise there to remind Stiles that this actually happened. He ran his hands down Stiles’ ribs and down to his pants, skirting his fingers over the soft skin of Stiles’ waist, teasing as he dipped below the waistband.

Stiles gripped Derek’s hands tightly, using them as a tether to reality. He whimpered when Derek released them but it turned into a moan as Derek’s fingers teased at his waistband. Stiles lifted his hips in blatant invitation for Derek to get the show on the road. He gasped when he felt Derek’s tongue lick a broad stripe up his treasure trail and around his belly button again. Stiles moaned when Derek finally gripped his waistband, pulling both his pants and boxers down in one go, letting his cock spring free to rest on his stomach.

Derek pulled Stiles’ pants all the way down his legs and let them drop to the floor at the foot of the bed. Derek stood there and slowly looked Stiles up and down, noticing the dark flush spreading over the teen’s chest and up his neck and on to his face. He smirked as he popped the button of his jeans and slowly pulled his zipper down, tooth by tooth.

He could see anticipation and lust in Stiles’ eyes and watched as they widened in response as Derek revealed naked skin where underwear should be. He let his pants fall to his ankles and quickly removed his shoes and socks before slowly crawling up the bed, kissing and biting at Stiles’ legs as he went. When Derek got to the sensitive skin of Stiles’ inner thighs, he rubbed his beard over it and watched as the skin turned a bright pink and licked over the burn to soothe the sting.

Stiles was a mindless puddle of goo. He felt so relaxed and overstimulated, but he didn't want Derek to stop. Ever. He wanted to feel like this all the time and never have to think about anything ever again. Stiles just wanted to stay right here in this bed with Derek for the rest of his life. And that thought didn't even scare him like he knew it should, but he’d never felt so happy or safe like he was when he was wrapped up in Derek’s arms. It felt as if a puzzle piece that had been missing for years had finally been put in place inside him and he could now see the whole picture.

Stiles opened his eyes, not remembering when they had closed, and peered down at Derek. He gave a little gasp as Derek licked at the crease where his hip met thigh and spread his legs a little wider to make room for the wolf. Stiles was so lost to sensation that he gave a startled yelp when he felt a warm wetness being dragged over his asshole. He relaxed back down into the mattress at the rhythmic licking, sending tiny spurts of pleasure up his spine.

Now, Stiles had watched a lot of porn that included rimming (he was a healthy, curious teenage boy okay?), but never had the chance to put in into practice. Danny never would answer his question and then the whole teasing about helping him lose his virginity was just a cruel thing to do to a guy in mortal danger. But this was so much better than anything he could’ve ever imagined. Holy god did this feel amazing. Stiles spread his legs so wide that they were practically lying flat on the mattress.

Stiles was so lost in his pleasure that he jolted at the feel of something cold being pressed into his entrance. Stiles looked back to Derek to see the wolf pressing lube coated fingers into him. He was no stranger to this part. He added fingering himself to his routine after curiosity got the better of him and needless to say that he’d never came so hard, even when he first discovered what his dick could actually do. So as Derek added another finger, Stiles felt his cock throb.

“Derek, please. M-more please. This is so much better than my own fingers.” Stiles groaned and ground down on to Derek’s thick, perfect fingers.

Derek smirked and added a third finger. He moved up so he was right next to Stiles’ ear. “Oh, yeah? Did you imagine that it was me stretching you open, getting you ready for my big, thick cock?”

Stiles keened and nodded his head vigorously. “Yes, fuck, yes. I come so hard imagining you pounding me into the fucking mattress. God, I want that. Want it so fucking bad. Please, please fuck me!” he practically sobbed out.

As Stiles was talking, Derek had slipped in a fourth finger and began stretching Stiles in earnest, watching as the teen moaned and writhed on his fingers, begging to be fucked. Derek moaned low in his throat, making it sound more like a growl and his wolf yipped in agreement.

_Yes! We must claim mate, mark mate. We must make mate ours. Forever._

For once, Derek listened to his wolf. He pulled his fingers away from the teen’s hole, getting a loud whimper in response, before pouring more lube in his hand and coating his throbbing cock with it. He flipped Stiles over on to his stomach and lifted the teen’s hips, holding Stiles in place as he slowly entered the teen.

With every inch, Derek had to fight down his wolf from taking over and risk damaging their mate. Finally, he was fully seated in Stiles and he had to take deep breaths to keep himself in check. Derek removed the death grip he had on Stiles’ hips and moved them up his sides, soothing the trembling boy beneath him.

Stiles couldn't think or even move. He felt so fucking good. He should’ve shoved something up his ass ages ago. God, he wished he would've known how good this would be because fuck, so good. He managed to turn his head and look at Derek. And holy shit! A spike of arousal shot through him and made pre-come pool at the slit before dropping to puddle beneath him.

Stiles had never seen Derek fight himself to keep control before and damn, Derek looked sexy while he was half shifted. Stiles moaned and pushed back against Derek, making him gasp as he saw stars.

“Derek, please. You gotta move!” Stiles whined.

Derek opened his eyes, letting them shine blue. He growled at the spike of arousal coming from his mate. He pulled slowly out and slammed back in, hitting Stiles’ prostate dead on. Derek hummed in satisfaction as he got the desired result. He folded himself over Stiles’ back and took Stiles’ hands in his, threading their fingers together.

Derek started a slow rhythm, rocking in and out and listening to the noises coming from Stiles. “You look so gorgeous like this Stiles. So beautiful and all mine. Isn't that right, Stiles? You were made perfectly for me and no one else. Say it Stiles. Say that you’re mine.”

“God yes, yours. I swear to you that I’m all yours. Please, please, please fuck me.” Stiles gasped out.

Derek growled low in Stiles’ ear, feeling the shiver that went through Stiles. “That’s right. You. Are. Mine.” He punctuated the words with a hard thrust, making Stiles whine with need. “Oh I’m going to fuck you alright. I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll feel me for the next week and you’ll still come back for more. You’ll be a slut for it.”

Stiles moaned loudly and squeezed Derek’s hands as the wolf in question picked up the pace and started slamming into him. “Faster, harder. Please, Der, please.”

Derek paused and hummed in Stiles’ ear. He licked around the shell before nipping gently at the lobe. “Just remember, you asked for this.” Derek released his hold on Stiles’ hands and kissed over the teen’s shoulder and down his spine. He gripped Stiles’ hips again and leaned back down over Stiles to whisper in his ear. “Oh and don’t touch. Keep your hands right there on that pillow. You’re going to come from my cock only.”

Stiles whined and gripped the pillow beneath his hands. He managed to get his knees up under him, making Derek slide into him a bit deeper. A high keening noise left his throat and he gripped the pillow tighter until his knuckles were white and his fingers started to cramp up as Derek began to thrust into him faster and harder. He couldn't speak. He could only manage to let out low moans, whines and high keens when Derek kept hitting that pleasure spot inside him.

Stiles didn't think he was going to last. He wanted to come with Derek, but the pleasure coursing through his body was too much and was overloading his senses. Stiles wanted to touch so badly, but Derek had told him not to and there was something inside him that wanted to please Derek and show him how good he could be.

Derek had closed his eyes and lost himself to the pleasure, letting the wolf a little closer to the surface. He could tell that his mate was close and stopped, soothing the whines that come from his mate. He let go of Stiles’ hips, smirking at the bruises already forming there, and curled back around his mate.

He kissed over the span of Stiles’ broad shoulders, sucking bruises into the mole dotted skin, growling out a _‘mine’_ and threading their fingers once again. Derek kissed up Stiles’ neck and breathed over his ear. “You’re doing so good for me Stiles. You feel so good around me. So tight, so perfect. Do you think you could last a little bit longer?”

Stiles whined and shook his head no, gripping tightly to Derek’s hands. He was so close and then Derek, the bastard, had stopped right before he could. He was sweaty, flushed and ready to come so hard. Stiles felt tears gather in his eyes as Derek continued to praise him and started to thrust shallowly inside him.

Derek licked at the tear that fell from Stiles’ eye and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Yes you can. I know you can because you want to be good for me. Don’t you baby?”

Again, Stiles felt that tug in his chest that made him go completely boneless and his eyes glazed over. “Yeah, I do. Please Der, please make me come. I need to come. It hurts.” He sobbed.

Derek shushed his boy and started fucking into Stiles again. “Okay, okay baby. I’ll take care of you, don’t you worry. And remember, no touching.”

Stiles cried out and felt his balls tightening, the tell-tale signs that he was about to come crashing over him. He wanted to wait for Derek, but it was just too much. His breathing picked up and his heart rate was all over the place.

“Babe, please. Can I come? Please, please say that I can come!”

Derek’s wolf howled at that and he picked up the pace and growled into Stiles’ ear. “Come.”

Stiles obeyed at the clear command in Derek’s tone and came on a soundless scream before melting into the mattress. He was on cloud nine and lost in post orgasmic bliss. “Make me yours Derek. I want everyone to know who I belong to.”

Derek roared, not caring if Stiles’ neighbors heard, and let his fangs drop before burying his face into his boy’s neck and bit into the juncture of Stiles’ neck and shoulder. At the first taste of his mate’s blood hitting his tongue, he came so hard and deep within his mate before falling on top of him.

Stiles heaved a huge sigh as contentment filled him. He felt so loved and safe wrapped up in Derek that he never wanted to leave. As they were coming back down from their highs, all the doubts and fears came flooding back into him, making all his insecurities rear their ugly heads.

He gripped Derek’s hand again as he felt the bed begin to shift and tears welled back up in his eyes. Stiles’ chest started to tighten and his breaths were coming in short gasps. No, no, no. This couldn't happen right now! He could not have a panic attack in front of Derek.

Derek stopped moving immediately and pulled Stiles into his chest, fear and panic wafting off the boy in waves. “Hey, hey, hey what’s wrong?”

Stiles turned in Derek’s arms and buried his face in Derek’s neck, inhaling the scent of him. Once he was calm, he reached out blindly for Derek’s hand, gripping it tightly once again when he found it. Stiles didn't know if wanted to say anything for fear of being laughed at or worse…rejected. Stiles could feel the anxiety buzzing beneath his skin and it caused him to fidget in Derek’s embrace.

Derek waited, letting Stiles gather himself enough to speak. He stroked his hand up and down his boy’s back, trying to soothe him. “It’s okay Stiles. Whatever it is you can’t say its okay. I’m not going to judge you.”

And that right there brought tears to Stiles’ eyes because he was so afraid that Derek would treat this as just a one off and that they’d go back to how things were before. “All that stuff you said about me being yours, did you mean any of it?”

Now Derek understood. He brought their hands up to his mouth and kissed over Stiles’ knuckles and looked him directly in the eye.

“I meant every word. You are mine just as much as I am yours. You are the other half of me and I’m pretty sure that you know that I am the other half of you. You are it for me and there is no going back from this. I love you Stiles.”

Stiles couldn't take his eyes off of Derek. He could feel the tears welling for a whole nother reason this time. His chest was bursting with so much love for this man and to know that it was being returned, well, the only thing that he could do was to surge forward and press their lips together.

Derek pulled Stiles close, fitting their bodies together perfectly. He rested his free hand on the back of Stiles’ neck and deepened the kiss for a moment before he backed away. He gave the teen one last chaste kiss before looking into those beautiful whiskey colored eyes that he loved.

“I will always be here for you, okay? Never forget it or doubt that. You’re my mate and I love you.”

Stiles couldn't help but smile and he kissed Derek one last time before snuggling back into his wolf. “I love you too, Sourwolf.”   

 


End file.
